


let me live that fantasy

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid comes home to find Geno dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me live that fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So of course I don’t need to be doing work on things that actually matter. Why would I do that? ;) When, instead, I can write schmoopy dancing fic because [fromiftowhen](http://tmblr.co/mioKFNdiTUpC2KPMJCwsMfg) asked for it on twitter?! (Even though I kind of messed with the request. Hope you like it still? ;)) Also, I’ve never ever written Sid/Geno. And I stole the baby from [this fic](http://fromiftowhen.tumblr.com/post/81942039504/sid-geno-mm-your-kid-before-five-in-the-morning) she wrote for me. (Which is actually my baby so I stole him back?)

It still felt a little weird to Sid, walking into their house alone. In the past it had always been practical to just share a car to and from the Consol, but of course everything had changed since Henry. It wasn’t late, but the first story of the house was dark and unreasonably quiet. It made him feel a little tense, to be honest. Out of routine. 

“Geno?” he tried. 

Sid went to the bottom of the stairs and found the soft sound of something playing from a room upstairs. He slung his jacket off (he’d already taken his shoes off by the door) and went to pulling at his uncomfortable tie as he walked up. The noise was coming from their room, the only light spilling out from the small crack that was left open. 

He nudged the door open and felt the tension unravel. Geno was in his usual favorite home attire, ratty sleep pants and no shirt. Henry was wearing one of the truly gratuitous amounts of black and white Penguin’s onesies the three month old owned (this one with Malkin on the back of it). They were… dancing if you could call it that. Geno bopping back and forth and humming while an astoundingly awake Henry looked around with his wobbly neck. 

Neither noticed the intrusion and Sid wasn’t one to miss an opportunity to bask in the good moments. The moments not filled with screaming infants, disgusting bodily fluids and parental doubt. The moments where he knew, he just knew that everything he’d done had led him to this second, this place and this little family. 

“Sid?” Geno broke into the revery. 

“Just got home.” Sid felt himself blush inexplicably, feeling a bit like an intruder. It was his house as well, his room. His kid too, for that matter. “... everything okay?” 

Geno smiled. “Yes, though I think nanny giving Huck candy. He wide awake.” 

He felt himself take a step forward and furrow his brow before he caught the sound of Geno’s rumbly laugh and he realized. Yes. Joke. Absolutely stupid. Their nanny wouldn’t actually give their three month old candy. He sagged a little. One of the things he hadn’t prepared for was the weirdly irrational urge to wrap his kid up in bubble wrap and keep him away from everything. 

“He just up, I figure this might help.” 

“Is this… Lorde?” 

“Good beat,” Geno shrugged. “Come here.” 

Sid frowned. “I’m not a good dancer.” 

Geno laughed loud enough to startle the baby, he shushed the baby while still motioning for Sid. “Извини, Henry.” 

It was awkward, not like it would be anything other than that with two grown men and a tiny baby wedged between them. Geno curved his upper body to give a small kiss to the side of his cheek without crushing their son. 

( _Their son_ , Sid thought.)

A few minutes later Henry finally dug his face into Geno’s neck, a half snuffly half sigh. “Tired, золотце?” 

“He still needs a bath,” Sid protested half heartedly. 

Geno sniffed. “He smell like baby.” 

With one swift motion Geno took the tie that had been hanging loose on Sid’s neck and threw it aside. 

“I put him down,” his voice lowered. “Five minutes.” 

And it was definitely not the conversation he wanted to have in front of his son, so he just nodded. He watched Geno walk out and his eyes lingered for a moment even after he was gone. Then, of course, he got to work on his shirt. He had a sleeping 3 month old, there was no time to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Извини- sorry  
> золотце- sweetheart


End file.
